Through the Light and Through the Dark
by SilverSeas
Summary: A collection of poems throughout the series. Various couples, but you know which one I tend to lean towards ;
1. You're the One I Love the Most

Hello all! As my first piece of fanfiction writing for the new year, I want to start with Mai Hime, since it was really what got me into fanfiction in the first place. Also, I decided to do a small collection of poems, since I want to work a bit on my poetry skills (some of these were written quite some time ago though, so I'll be aiming for improvement!) The oldest ones will come first and the newer ones will come later. Mmkay?

**Title:** Each poem will have a different title, but this whole collection is currently going to be called "Through the Light and Through the Dark"

**Pairing(s): **It'll be various. But, if you know me by now, you'll know that I love Takumi/Akira, so there might be more of them. The point of this work is to extend myself though, so I'll be branching out here.

**Rating:** Just K+, for minor, very occasional swearing.

**Chapters:** Gahh, who knows? I'm just going to post these as I come up with them, really.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-HiME or its characters**. Believe me if I did, it would be longer. Much longer.

* * *

You're the One I Love the Most

A trip to the ocean,

A visit to the sea,

It's so peaceful and quiet

With the breeze surrounding me.

0o0

Sitting down,

Relaxing in a chair,

A light wind picks up

And messes up my hair.

0o0

Sunglasses on my face,

Watching children play.

Viewing every single race,

I want to stay all day.

0o0

Frisbees flying through the sky,

Puffy clouds pass me by,

People ask me who am I?

I can't tell the truth,

It makes me cry inside.

0o0

I pass the time next to him,

Talking and laughing,

He makes me grin.

Drawing pictures in my book,

Then he leans over,

And tries to take a look.

0o0

I playfully punch my friend,

He comes right back with a gentle slap.

Backwards, backwards I bend,

My head now on his lap.

0o0

He looks down at me,

With those beautiful piercing eyes,

He starts to lean down,

And, slowly, I close mine.

0o0

I almost give in,

But then I realize,

Who I'm supposed to be,

And unwillingly open my eyes.

0o0

I jolt up from my position,

My orbs now staring wide

At the vast amounts of water in front of me,

Observing the tide.

0o0

I turn around to face him,

Tears now falling down my cheeks.

Regretfully, I say

What I know will make me look weak.

0o0

"We can't do this," I cry, as he holds me close.

He rubs my back, then sighs and says,

"You're the one I love the most."

* * *

So, in case you couldn't tell, that one is supposed to be Akira's POV. It was inspired from that episode where they're all at the beach, you know? I forget what episode it is though... I feel like its early on in the series though, because I think that Takumi doesn't know that Akira's a girl yet in it but, I really forget.

Anyways, reviews really make my day and make me grin like an idiot. So, if you like making people happy, you'll review :)


	2. The Star

A big thanks to elle, who always takes the time out to review my work. Thank you so very much, elle!

Here is my second poem, I hope whoever reads it enjoys :)

**Again: I do not own Mai- HiME in any way, shape, or form

* * *

**

The Star

I damn that star with everything I have.

Just from that puny star,

My life has gone all bad.

0o0

That red star

With the HiME power,

Constantly comes closer

And blossoms like a flower.

0o0

Of course I met you

During the year

Where this all happens,

When the worst is near.

0o0

I want to run away,

But that would be no good.

I want to go back in time, with you

If only, if only I could.

0o0

Why can't I, myself, be a star?

Be out there, out in space and free?

I want to be out farther than Jupiter and Mars,

And I want you to be there with me.

0o0

If there had been just one more year

Before I met you,

Then you would have never disappeared,

And I would have had no fears.

0o0

But you're back now,

And for that I am glad.

You're back now,

And now I could never be sad.

* * *

This one could really apply to most of the Hime, I believe. But, again, who do you think I was basing it off of, originally? ;)

Who loves reviews? Me! Give me your honest opinions, please.


End file.
